Felicidad
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Porque para nadie es fácil encontrar su felicidad, e Ichinose esta seguro de que él no es la excepción, pero si su brújula es una brillante sonrisa y ojos de ensueño...quizá su situación no estuviera tan mal. .:::Ichinose/Aki:::.


**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Felicidad**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que la vio sonreír pensó que tenía una sonrisa bonita.

No era de esas sonrisas sencillas que una persona da cuando tiene que saludar a alguien más, era de esas sonrisas provocadas por algún comentario o acto gracioso, por ver algo que le agradara, por jugar futbol con ellos.

Ese era otro punto que a Ichinose le fascinaba, Aki no era como las demás niñas mimadas que conocía, a ella no le importaba ensuciarse de tierra o sudar por correr tras el balón, ella disfrutaba verdaderamente el jugar soccer con Domon, Nishigaki y él.

Por aquel entonces Domon era su vecino del departamento de alado, y Nishigaki vivía en la planta baja del mismo edificio, por lo cual solían salir a jugar al parque frecuentemente, y un día cualquiera sin previo aviso el pequeño de rastas llevo consigo a una niña que según el era muy amable, pues le había dado un poco de dinero para a completar el pago de su helado.

A primera vista le pareció una típica y común chiquilla, de esas que juegan todo el día con muñecas y se que pegan de gritos si no se le da lo que deseen al instante, pero la realidad resulto ser muy diferente, a pesar de estar pulcramente vestida Aki no mostro reparos en jugar con ellos a la pelota.

Entre los cuatro entablaron una amistad bastante rápido, pues Aki demostró ser una compañera perfecta de juegos y travesuras para los demás niños. De alguna manera que Kazuya aun no se logra explicar del todo Kino desarrollo cierta admiración a su persona, y seria una gran mentira decir que eso lo incomodaba, al contrario, le causaba una extraña sensación que disfrutaba cada instante en que ella lo incitaba con su dulce vocecita a meter otro gol.

Le gustaba tener su atención.

Eran días felices, donde su mayor preocupación era entregar a tiempo la tarea a la horrible profesora de matemáticas –Aki solía molestarse cuando ellos la llamaban así- y el llegar puntual a sus citas en el parque, disfrutaban su infancia como cualquier otro niño de su edad.

Lamentablemente lo bueno no dura para siempre, y ellos lo supieron aquella trágica tarde en que la vida de todos cambio, pero en especial la de Ichinose.

Y todo por un cachorro y un camión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el castaño volvió a Japón las cosas habían cambiado bastante, él mismo era otro, al igual que él sus compañeros habían crecido; Domon estaba mucho más alto, la voz de Nishigaki se había hecho más gruesa, y la sonrisa de Aki se había puesto mucho más bonita.

Para él el cambio más radical fue la mirada de su amiga, ya no lo veía con admiración a él, si no a otra persona, a un portero ruidoso que decía llamarse Endou Mamoru. De buenas a primeras tenia que admitir que el chico le caía bastante bien, pues compartía su mismo entusiasmo por el futbol, pero la extraña sensación que no supo nombrar le decía que de cierta forma no le gustaba que esos ojos ya no se concentraran en él.

Cuando le pregunto a Aki que si Endou le atraía la respuesta que recibió no lo lastimo ni nada por el estilo, para Ichinose resultaba algo obvio pues conocía bastante a su amiga. Más bien lo acepto con resignación. Aki estaba creciendo, los estaba dejando atrás a Nishigaki, Domon y a él.

Solo esperaba que el chico de la banda naranja aceptara los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Solo quería lo mejor para Aki.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue en su viaje en la Caravana Relámpago cuando noto que él ya no era un niño, si no que ahora ya era un adolescente. Quizá suene muy tonto, pero para Kazuya fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba creciendo, sintió con todo su poder el golpe de las hormonas fluyendo por su cuerpo. Al parecer él era de los primeros en notar la situación que estaba viviendo, pues algunos de sus compañeros de equipo aun no le daban la suficiente importancia al tema.

Ahora ya notaba que el cabello de Natsumi era bastante largo y femenino, que la risa de Haruna era alegre, contagiosa y delicada, que la piel de Touko era bastante blanca y de apariencia suave, que los ojos grises de Rika eran grandes y brillantes; pero a pesar de que notaba varias cualidades más en sus compañeras para él no superaban las virtudes de Aki.

Pudiera ser que su cabello no fuera tan largo, pero era de un color más bonito que el de Natsumi, su risa era más bien suave, pero llena de calidez que de inmediato te invadía, su piel a pesar de tener unas cuantas cortadas producto de la preparación de las comidas le parecía la más perfecta, y sus ojos eran los más hermosos que hubiera visto.

Por supuesto nadie podía superar su sonrisa, era grande, cálida y sincera. Y no solo eso, era la mejor cocinera, era muy buena dando apoyo y consejos a quienes lo necesitaran, y la amiga más leal que cualquiera pudiera tener.

Era su amiga de la infancia, y por eso Ichinose veía normal el que Aki le pareciera la chica más perfecta de todo el planeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si había algo que Ichinose admirará de Rika era su valor, la peliazul no tenía ningún problema en decirle a cada momento cuanto le gustaba, es cierto que a veces resultaba algo fastidioso el asunto –aunque él no dijera o hiciera nada al respecto- pero la chica tenia bien mentalizado que es lo que quería.

En ese momento se sentía como todo un cobarde, y envidiaba a la morena por su enérgica forma de ser.

Aki le atraía, no como amiga, si no como una chica.

Y aquello lo llenaba de una incertidumbre atroz, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?, en el ámbito del amor era un primerizo total, lo único que sabía es que su situación era tan cliché que cualquier otro se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Amigos de la infancia, crecen y él descubre que está enamorado de ella, y a su vez ella está enamorada de otra persona que no la ve de esa forma –porque Endou era un idiota que no pensaba más que en balones de futbol- y que nunca lo hará. Si, bastante cliché.

Por eso decidió aceptar la invitación de participar en el partido de la selección juvenil de Estados Unidos y no en la de Japón.

Quería alejarse de aquello que desconocía.

Temía del amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el doctor le dio la noticia sintió como si todo fuera un horrible deja vú, después del accidente le habían dicho que nunca más podría volver a jugar futbol, que había sobrevivido al accidente por puro milagro; pero a base de mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia había logrado completar la rehabilitación de forma exitosa. Ahora la situación era completamente diferente, tenía que realizarse de nuevo una operación, donde su vida corría un gran peligro.

Tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba muy frustrado y enojado. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora que lo habían invitado a jugar en una liga juvenil profesional? ¿Por qué justamente después de que había sido elegido como uno de los representantes de Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué se presentaba esto ahora que habían ganado y ya estaban en la isla Licott?

Solo Domon conocía la situación por ser su mejor amigo, pero dudaba que fuera lo correcto, pues el moreno se preocupaba bastante por él, al punto de parecer una madre histérica.

Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien más, necesitaba a Aki.

Sin pensarlo mucho marco el número de su celular, le pidió que se vieran en el parque del área de Estados Unidos, que fuera sola y que nadie más supiera que iban a encontrarse.

Esa era su oportunidad de confesarse.

Cuando llego ella ya estaba ahí, parada cubriéndose de la lluvia con una sombrilla naranja y con sus hermosos ojos brillando de preocupación. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, no aun. Aki era tan noble que era capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos sin titubear si le contaba sobre su situación.

Además en ese instante se percato de que no quería que ella lo mirara con lástima, sería algo que no soportaría, pues ella siempre lo había observado con admiración y no quería que eso cambiara nunca.

Así que mintió, prefirió mentir porque el miedo lo invadió por completo.

No quería la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la de ella; aunque eso significara no tener su apoyo y cariño.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que estaba dando todo de si en el que probablemente seria su último partido, a la vez no podía evitar mirar disimuladamente hacia la banca de Inazuma Japón, donde Aki lo miraba con sus orbes pardos.

Podía leer fácilmente las emociones que su amiga expresaba a través de sus ojos, pues como bien decían, los ojos son la ventana del alma. Y el alma de Aki era sencilla, pura y noble.

Estaba preocupada por él, confundida ante la repentina situación, y al igual que él también se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Cuando todo acabo, cuando Unicorn perdió hablo con ella. No con la sinceridad que hubiera querido, pero lo hizo.

Le prometió que las cosas saldrían bien, que no se daría por vencido. Juró que la invitaría a ver su primer juego como profesional en las ligas juveniles. Su final no sería en una sala de operaciones.

Después de todo, aun tenía que conquistarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cualquier persona mayor y madura te dirá que encontrar la felicidad no es nada fácil, pues para empezar el concepto de este sentimiento difiere bastante, así como sus formas de conseguirlo. En lo único en que concuerdan todas esas opiniones es que para ser feliz tienes que luchar y dar lo máximo de ti. Buscar la felicidad es pasar por un camino rocoso que es capaz de matarte si no sabes manejarlo de la manera adecuada.

Kazuya estaba de acuerdo con todo eso; para él encontrar su felicidad no había sido nada fácil, había sufrido múltiples caídas, había derramado amargas lágrimas y varias veces el miedo lo había paralizado por completo; pero a base de perseverancia y paciencia había conseguido lo que quería.

En ese momento de su vida, con veinticinco años, podía decir a pulmón abierto que era feliz.

El hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

Y la mujer que se encontraba dormida en la misma cama que él era la razón de su felicidad.

La cálida y pequeña espalda de Aki chocaba contra su pecho, sus manos se entrelazaban con las de su esposa sobre el abultado vientre de ella y sus grandes piernas se enrollaban con las suaves y frágiles de la mujer.

Llegar a su corazón no había sido tan complicado como imagino, pues la nueva señora Ichinose había comprendido que no era más que una buena amiga para el portero de Raimon, no había sido un gran drama. Aki no era tonta, y pudo olvidar al castaño más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Después el destino se encargo de mostrarle a Aki que su camino correcto era al lado de otro castaño, de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Y las cosas se habían resuelto por si mismas.

Ichinose tiene que admitir para si mismo que cuando estaban preparando las invitaciones de la boda, tuvo que contenerse de ponerle un mensaje especial para Endou – ¡Mira tarado traga balones, no lograste quitarme a la mujer más maravillosa del cosmos!- pero obviamente como una persona madura no lo hizo, después de todo el era uno de sus mejores amigos, y aquella disputa por Aki era solo real en su imaginación. En la vida real Mamoru y Natsumi eran felices juntos.

Y ahora que una nueva mujercita vendría a compartir la vida con ellos se sentía pleno, no podía pedir nada más.

Si, no había sido fácil, pero su brújula para encontrar el camino correcto había sido una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos de ensueño.

Y eso realmente había funcionado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**12 de noviembre, 1:48 a.m.**

Bien, la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir, esto surgió de mi mente después de ver Inazuma Eleven (de nuevo!), los capítulos donde Ichinose reaparece. No me culpen, el IchiAki me sedujo con sus poderes malévolos para que le fuera infiel al EndoAki y al IchiRika xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, para mi fue sencillo y relajante escribirlo 3

:3 ¿Review? :3


End file.
